User blog:Marcus Forelli/Special Air Service vs Alamo Scouts
In just a century, Earth has witnessed two Great Wars that reshapen it. World War II was one these wars, and one of the most tragic event in the history of mankind. Remembered for the unimaginable bloody combat, merciless genocide, the birth of the nuclear age, and inhuman doings that a human does to his fellow human. We can never forget this war, as we must remember our grandfathers who witness it with their own eyes. But in the midst of grief, the war gave us a chance to rebuild ourselves. To see the errors of our ways. To sought peace more than ever. And for the world to be united not as individuals, but as a whole mankind. This war is part of our history. For our children to learn the horrors of war, and to prevent it in the future. We can only hope and dream. The war gave us progress. We saw the great leap of change to the world we live in. In change, the rules of warfare has changed as well. "Wars are fought by weapon but is won by Men", as a great man once said. And in this war, the birth of the modern Special Forces has begun. The British Special Air Service... a band of brothers who fought and paved the way for Special Forces and the Elites in the years to come. vs... The Alamo Scouts... a rag tagged elite team of warriors, who made the Japanese bleed in the jungles of the Pacific theatre. A battle to determine two of the first and the greatest Special Forces this world has ever seen. Using countless datas that will be taken by a team of experts courtesy of Deadliest Fiction wiki, we will unravel the truths and the fatcs that helped shapes these weapons of war. No rules, No safety, No Mercy. Who...Is...Deadliest...? Special Air Service The British SAS was formed in July 1941 by David Stirling and originally called "L" Detachment, Special Air Service Brigade— the "L" designation and Air Service name being a tie-in to a British disinformation campaign. It was conceived as a commando force to operate behind enemy lines in the North African Campaign. In World War II, their operations consists of sabotage, reconaissance, and assassinations. Weapons Long range: Lee-Enfield rifle * bolt-action * 10 round magazine * .303 Enfield round * 550 yd (effective range), 3000 yds (maximum range) Mid range: Sten submachine gun * 9 mm luger * 32 round magazine * 500 rounds/min Short range: Webley revolver * .455 Webley * 6 round cylinder Machine gun: Bren LMG * 100 round pan magazine * 600 yds (effective range), 1,850 yds (maximum range) * 1500-2000 round/min Explosive: Sticky bomb * Nitroglycerin * anti-tank weapon designed with an adhesive substance that can stick to the object of detonation Melee: Fairbairn–Sykes fighting knife * 7 inches blade length * double-edged straight blade Special: Ordnance ML 3-inch Mortar * Although called the '3-inch mortar' by the British Army, it's caliber was actually 3.209 in (81.5 mm) * 1,463 m (1,600 yd) total maximum range Lee.jpg|Lee Enfield Sten mk2 10.jpg|Sten Webley IMG 6789.jpg|Webley revolver Knife british.jpg|Fairbairn–Sykes fighting knife Brenlmg.jpg|Bren LMG with pan magazine Production of Sticky Bombs.jpg|Sticky bombs 3inch mortar.jpg|British 3-inch mortar Battlefield tactics: Operation Archwayhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Operation_Archway One of the largest and most diverse operations carried out by the Special Air Service during the Second World War. The commanding officer of 2nd Special Air Service, Lieutenant Colonel Brian Franks, made up of two reinforced Special Air Force squadrons, one each from the 1st and 2nd Special Air Service regiments. Their task was to assist the Allied crossing of the Rhine by attacking German defences from the rear. While American and Bitish forces during Operation Plunder was under heavy fire and artillery attack. The SAS in two squads was deployed to assist the forces in the crossing. By parachuting behind enemy lines, they take with them jeeps and mortars to make a quick and successive strike on the German line that defended the Rhine. The jeeps were fast enough to dodge Panzer and Tiger tanks, where they race the German line and attacked. They first destroyed the artilleries, then attacked machine gun posts to let the Allied army enter. The german lines fall from the subsequent attack by the Allied forces in the front, and British forces in the rear. The attack was successful, killing many Wehrmachts, and saving many fellow Allied troops. Alamo Scout The Alamo Scouts (U.S. 6th Army Special Reconnaissance Unit) was a reconnaissance unit of the Sixth United States Army in the Pacific Theater of Operations during World War II. Being one of the commandos of the U.S. Army, their service lasted 1943-1945. The Scouts were organized on Fergusson Island, New Guinea, on 28 November 1943. Their purpose was to conduct reconnaissance and raider work in the Southwest Pacific Theater. They were under the personal command of Lieutenant General Walter Krueger, Commanding General of the U.S. Sixth Army. Krueger sought to create an all volunteer elite unit consisting of small teams which could operate deep behind enemy lines. Their primary mission was to gather intelligence for the Sixth U.S. Army. The unit was so named because of Krueger's association with San Antonio, Texas and because of his admiration for the defenders of the Alamo. The Alamo Scouts performed 106 known missions behind enemy lines, mainly in New Guinea and the Philippines without losing a single man. Thus, the Scouts had one of the finest records of any elite unit in World War II. Weapons Long range: M1 Garand * semi-automatic * 8 round en bloc magazine * 30-06 Spirngfield (7.62x63mm), 308 Winchester (7.62x51mm NATO) * 440 yds Mid range: Thompson submachine gun * 20 round stick magazine * 45 ACP * 600 rounds/min Short range: M1911 Colt * 45 ACP * 7 round magazine Machine gun: Browning Automatic Rifle * 20 round box magazine * 100–1,500 yds by sight adjustments * 500–650 rounds/min Explosive: Mk 2 "pineapple" grenade * TNT Melee: Ka-Bar combat knife * 7 inches blade length * Single edge blade with clip point Special: M1 Bazooka * 57mm (M9/M9A1) round * 140 m effective range M1.png|M1 Garand Tommy gun 20 round.jpg|Thompson SMG M1911.jpg|M1911 pistol Ka-bar.gif|Ka-Bar combat knife BAR.jpg|BAR Mk.jpg|Pineapple bombs Bazookasmithsonian.jpg|Bazooka Battlefield tactics: The Raid of Cabanatuanhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Raid_at_Cabanatuan A nightime raid conducted by 133 U.S. soldiers assisted by Filipino guerrilas and US Ranger in a Japanese camp near Cabanatuan City in the Philippines on January 30, 1945. The men was led by Colonel Henry Mucci. In the cover of the night, Mucci led the teams on 8 opposite sides of the camp. A P-61 Black Widow plane was used to direct the IJA's attention away. After finally surrounding the camp, the rangers and the scouts on opposite sides, opened fire on the towers and barracks. After taking the guard towers out, the Scouts stationed on the camp's gate enters the camp. Their first objective was destroy radio centers and a tank shed which they succeeded. When they arrived to get the POWs out, many resisted because the scout's weapons and uniforms looked nothing like those of a few years earlier, for example, the Rangers wore caps, earlier soldiers had M1917 Helmets and incidentally, the Japanese also wore caps. During the subsequent attack on the camp, the IJA managed to alert some contiguents near the Cabu River. Filipino guerillas led by Juan Pajota repulsed the IJA reinforcements with a V shaped choke point. In under 30-minutes the raid lasted. The IJA suffered an estimated 500 casualties in the camp with 4 tanks decommissioned. 552 POWs were liberated, two scouts was WIA, but zero casualties. Notes * The battle will be 8 vs 8 * Please write details to why the warrior should win. Category:Blog posts